


Thanksgiving with the Danvers

by theduckninja



Series: Through The Years [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex just hasn't had her gay awakening, F/F, F/M, He's a nice guy, I gave Alex a boyfriend, I love momma Danvers, Thanksgiving, and hold hands, and she loves her children, the most they do is cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theduckninja/pseuds/theduckninja
Summary: Not only is Alex bringing someone to dinner, but Kara is bringing Lena.For some reason, I decided to write a thanksgiving thing in spring. I just wanted Lena to have some family bonding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So is it weird to write a Thanksgiving fic in March and finish it in April? 
> 
> Yes, I gave Alex a boyfriend because she did date guys. They just didn't stick around because she's gay. I was originally going to make him a giant asshole, but I decided against it. I wanted a happy meal for everyone. 
> 
> Also, my mind likes to jump around ideas, so I tend to go forward then back. 
> 
> For this fic, Alex is twenty-three, Kara is twenty-two, and Lena is twenty. Lena also does have a glass of wine in here, so there is technically underage drinking.

Thanksgiving was going to be an interesting one this year for Eliza Danvers. Not only was her youngest bringing her girlfriend of nearly a year over, but her oldest was bringing her boyfriend of three months. She’s met Kara’s girlfriend before through phone calls and knew that Lena was very sweet, but today was the day that she would formally met the girl that swept her youngest off her feet. Alex’s boyfriend had been hidden from her, and she had no idea what to expect with him.

When Kara and Lena arrived that morning way before they had dinner planned, Eliza wasn’t surprised. Kara loves Thanksgiving, not only for food, but for the family values it held. This year, Kara was excited that Lena would be meeting her family and has a place for the entire holiday season.

Eliza welcomed the couple when they walked through the door pulling Kara into a hug immediately. “Welcome home.”

Kara squeezed a little tighter minding her strength. “It’s good to be here.” Kara pulled away and looked over at Lena, “This is Lena, my girlfriend.” She had a smile of happiness and pride.

Lena held out her hand, “It’s nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Danvers.”

Eliza shook her hand, “You as well. Next time, just go in for the hug, and call me Eliza.”

Lena blushed, “Should I expect the same from Alex?”

“Lena, there’s no reason to be nervous. Alex can’t do anything here.” Eliza reassured her.

“When will Alex be here?”Kara asked curiously grabbing Lena’s hand. Lena leaned into her.

“Probably right before dinner.” Kara looked a bit disappointed. “Would you like to help cook?” Eliza asked Lena.

“I don’t know how to cook a thing, but I’m willing to help as much as I can.” Lena smiled.

Eliza could tell that the girl was nervous, but it was charming of how she held it back. Eliza couldn’t help but smile when they made their way into the kitchen holding on tightly to each other due to Lena being on edge.

While they were cooking, Lena’s contribution had been cutting things for them and providing conversation. It flowed very well in the kitchen until Kara got distracted and started holding Lena while she cut up the vegetables. Eliza hadn’t noticed until she wondered where Kara went and found her lightly singing in Lena’s ear.

“You two are adorable.” Eliza said laughing when the two jumped away from each other blushing. “Don’t let Alex scare you off when she gets here.”

With the cooking all settled, Eliza went to clean herself up. Kara led Lena on a tour of the house. Lena smiled the entire time listening to Kara tell her stories of coming to Earth and growing up.

“Finally, this is my room.” Kara said opening the door. Lena wasn’t surprise to see the unkempt room with art supplies and clothes thrown all over the place.

“At least it’s not just my place littered with your clothes,” Lena teased. She smiled as she leaned up to kiss Kara.

Kara pulled her head back before their lips could meet. “You rip off my clothes, so it’s your fault.”

“I’m pretty sure that I have a clear memory, and my memory seems to recall you ripping my clothes off not the other way around.”

Kara blushed slightly before quickly kissing her. “Are you still nervous?”

“I was nervous for meeting Eliza. I’ve met Alex before and I think she likes me. Knowing that she’s bringing someone that she’s been dating has helped the nerves.”

Kara leaned her head against Lena’s. “Eliza loves you, and Alex is hard to tell. I can tell you that I love you and I’m happy you’re here.”

“Then that’s who matters.” Lena kissed her. “I love you too.”

Kara smiled, “I love hearing that about as much as I love saying it.”

They shared a few more kisses and words before Kara heard Alex arrive. Kara dragged Lena by the hand to greet her sister, mostly to keep her powers in check.

Alex walked in holding her boyfriend’s hand, “Hey, everyone.” She dropped his hand to put her arms around Kara. Kara pulled away to let Alex hug her mother. Pulling away, she shook Lena’s hand, “Nice to see you again.” She took a deep breath before introducing the man next to her, “This is Brian.”

He shook hands with Eliza first, then Kara, and finally Lena. He seemed very confident. He pulled out a bottle of wine, “This is for you, Mrs. Danvers.”

“Please, call me Eliza. Both of you.” She looked at him before looking at Lena.

“So you’re meeting the family too?” He whispered to Lena as they made their way to the table.

Lena lightly laughed, “I’ve had lunch with Alex before and kind of met Eliza before. I’ve also spent majority of the day here.”

“Damn, you have the advantage.”

Brian pulled Alex’s chair out for her then sat next to her. Kara did the same for Lena kissing her cheek before sitting down next to her. 

Eliza sat at the head of the table. “Who wants to start this year?”

“Start what?” Brian asked. Lena looked confused too.

“We go around the table and say what we’re thankful for.” Kara said squeezing Lena’s hand under the table. “I’ll go first.”

Kara let go of her hand before standing up. “I’m thankful for not only my wonderful family, but I’m also thankful we can share our dinner with you, Brian. I’m most thankful for my girlfriend, Lena, who means more to me than I can say.” She looked down at Lena, “You are my sun.” She sat down then quickly kissed her.

“How long have you two been dating?” Brian asked.

“Around ten months.” Kara answered finding Lena’s hand again.

“Ok.” Brian took a deep breath before standing up. “I’ll give this a shot. I know I can’t match Kara in her words, but I’m thankful to have met all you lovely people today and to be dating a wonderful woman.”

Alex took a long drink of her beer before standing up. “I’m thankful that we’re all here.” Then sat back down.

Eyes fell on Lena before she gained her confidence back to stand. “I’m thankful to have a dinner where we’re all together.” She sat back down quickly.

Eliza expected Lena to say something about Kara. She smiled at seeing Lena have a grip like Kara’s when grabbing her hand searching for comfort. She stood up pouring another glass of wine and handed it to Lena. “You may be underage, but it is a holiday and I will only allow this one.” Lena looked conflicted, “I’m not trying to test you on anything. I’ve already pulled up your non-existent criminal record.”

“I know Kara is ready to eat, so I’ll keep it brief. I’m thankful my girls are happy and healthy and they’ve brought lovely people to dinner today.” Eliza took a sip of her drink. “Now, dig in, Kara.” Kara jumped at that opportunity making everyone laugh.

* * *

 

After the feast has been eaten and the food has been put away in containers for everyone to have leftovers to take home. Eliza and the couples were in the living room watching a movie. Kara and Lena found themselves on the floor in front the TV with their heads propped up with pillows. Alex and Brian took the couch leaning on each other. Eliza sat in the recliner overlooking the room.

Eliza was proud to see Kara in love and happy, and she wishes Alex would find that too. Eliza knew that Brian wouldn’t be at Christmas. He was a nice boy, but Alex tended to not keep people around. Alex got irritated at the littlest of things it seemed like when things were getting serious in her relationships. She just wanted her daughters to find happiness.

Lost in her thoughts, Eliza didn’t even notice that the movie was nearly over. Lena was asleep with head tucked into Kara’s neck, and Kara had her eyes half opened. Brian seemed tired too and had gotten closer to Alex, but Alex looked wide awake and ready to go.

As they credits rolled, Alex stood up ready to make her departure. “It was a lovely dinner like always, mom.” Eliza stood up to hug her. “Happy Thanksgiving, and I love you.”

“Love you too, Alex.”

Brian stood up during their hug. He held out his hand. “Thank you for the fantastic meal, Ms. Danvers.” Eliza gave him a look. “Sorry, Eliza.”

“Thank you for making sure my daughter made it.”

Alex looked down at Kara, “Nice seeing you and your girlfriend again.”

“It was nice meeting you Kara and tell Lena I said the same about her.”

“I will, she’s great, right?” Kara smiled widely.

“Love you, Kara. I’ll see you soon?”

“Anytime, just let me know where. I love you too.”

Alex left very quickly after. Eliza watched Alex drive away before looking at the couple on the floor, “So I’m guessing you two are staying here?”

“Is that a problem?” Kara asked worried that Eliza didn’t want them there.

“Kara, you’re welcome here anytime. Just there will be no sex here tonight.”

Kara blushed, “Of course not!”

Lena woke up at Kara unknowingly raising her voice, “Kara, go back to sleep.”

“Lena, you fell asleep. No one else did,” Eliza said to Lena.

“Oh,” Lena said before sitting up noticing they were on the floor. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie.” Eliza looked to Kara, “You two sleeping in your room?”

“Is that ok?”

“Kara, I just said that I don’t want you two having sex. I’m not going to separate you. You would probably find your way back into bed with her. Now, go get some sleep.” Eliza smiled at the two blushing. “Lena, it was nice having you for dinner and I hope you sleep well. Kara, I love you. Goodnight.” Eliza made her way to her room.

Kara stood up waiting for Lena to do the same. She looked at Lena on the floor who raised her arms up signaling for Kara to pick her up.

“Really?” Lena smiled as big as she could. Kara gave in leaning down to carry her bridal style.

When Kara rose up with Lena in her arms, Lena gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “My hero saving me from walking into a wall.”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Kara started walking towards her room. Lena laid her head on Kara’s shoulder slowly falling asleep again. Kara lightly shook her, “You’re not allowed to sleep until I do.”

“You asshole.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Kara and Lena ate the breakfast Eliza made for them. Kara loved that her adoptive mother seemed to really like Lena and that Lena liked Eliza. Lena loved being in a house that actually felt loving.

“Lena, what’s your family like?” Eliza asked curious about the girl’s background.

Lena opened her mouth before closing it trying to find her thoughts to describe her messed up family. “My mother passed away when I was four, and my father passed away right after I started high school.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Kara grabbed Lena’s hand in a comforting manner.

“The only person I was really close to growing up and now, besides Kara, is my brother, Lex. His mother and I have never seen eye to eye.” Lena laughed nervously. “He made me feel like someone actually cared about me.” She smiled at the squeeze Kara gave her.

 “Well, you charmed my daughter and me, so it’s not just Lex in your life anymore. Maybe, he can come to dinner with all of us one day. We can invite Clark too, aren’t they friends?”

“That would be nice, but it’s hard to get him away from his work.” Lena smiled sadly at her eggs.

“Does that run in the family?” Kara teased. “It takes forever for you to finish your homework.”

“I’m sorry that I want a good grade.”

Two hours later, Kara and Lena were ready to go.

Eliza held her daughter in a tight embrace. “Hold on to her,” Eliza whispered.

“I never want to lose her,” Kara whispered back.

When they parted, Eliza pulled Lena in for a hug. “I like you and I trust you’ll take good care of her. If you ever need someone, do not be afraid to come to me.”

Lena was surprised by the hug and the words. “Of course, thank you,” she said nervously. She pulled away trying to hold back her emotions.

 “Be safe, both of you. I’ll be seeing you at Christmas. Love you.” Eliza quickly hugged Kara again.

“I love you too.” Kara and Lena then took off.

Lena took the driver’s seat while Kara got comfortable in the passenger seat. Kara turned down the radio after the car was started surprising Lena. “Are you ok?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Lena still had a hint of emotion in her voice. “Damn it, I didn’t expect this. I expected to be more of an outcast just listening to you and your sister talk. But your mom,” her voice hit a crack.

“Hey, Lena, pull over.” Once Lena had done that, Kara took Lena’s face into her hands. “Lena, when I say I love you, I mean it. You’re so beautiful, smart, and unique. Words can’t describe what you are. I have never held a doubt about someone liking you. Lillian is a fucking dumbass for not realizing this.”

Lena had tears falling. “The great Kara Danvers just cursed.”

“That’s all you got from that?” Kara wiped her tears.

“No,” Lena chuckled lightly. “Kara, your beauty and intelligence is literally out of this world. I love you so much.”

Kara leaned over the console to kiss her. “Your place or mine tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, hopefully that wasn't terrible. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and if you want to yell about how terrible this was, I have a tumblr that you can, it just might be a week before I answer. It's theduckninja because I really like ducks. 
> 
> Here's a duck fact for you: did you know that a group of ducks is called a raft, team, or paddling? Well, you do now!


End file.
